Happy birthday I love you
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIWA! (April 1st) Oh the poor birthday boy is sick! Who will be there for him? Warnings: Probably bad English, some OOC-ness, mild language (I was too lazy to count how many times I used the word "hell"). The usual disclaimer.


**Okay, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIWA! 3 (April 1st)**

**I have to say, when I started writing this, I was pretty worried that I'd make Kai a bit too OOC. Then the second episode of Legion Mate came out and I realized that the anime did it already. But I'll give a rant about that after you've read the fic. **

**Seriously, I love sick fics. I don't even know why, I just like them xD**

**Fandom: Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Title: Happy birthday. I love you.**

**Rating: T (mild language)**

"It's your birthday."

"Thanks, Kai", Miwa grinned at the grumpy brunette at his door and coughed lightly. He somehow loved Kai's way of saying "happy birthday"; it was just so Kai-like. Even better, the mentioned boy was now standing at his door, ready to cook him a meal (and bake a cake) he had promised for his birthday. Yup, this was Kai's own stoic way of saying "I want you to have a nice birthday, here's your present".

It was Saturday. It was supposed to be a perfect day. And it would have been if Miwa wasn't at the brink of fainting thanks to the pounding headache and the perfect-timing fever he had. He moved from the door to let Kai in, only to find the room spinning and his knees giving in. Kai caught him just in time and moved his free hand to Miwa's burning forehead. He moved inside and closed the door, still supporting Miwa, who was as pale as his white shirt and breathing heavily.

"Why are you out of bed? I would've just come inside even if you hadn't opened the door. I know it's unlocked." Kai frowned as Miwa steadied himself but had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling again. The blonde smiled apologetically and was apparently just about to voice his apology too, but the words he was about to say turned into a massive coughing fit, making him slide to the floor as his legs wouldn't hold his weight anymore.

As the coughing subsided, Miwa looked wearily up to see Kai's hand in front of him, waiting for him to use it as a help to get up. He gladly pulled himself up, but fell into Kai's waiting arms again as something inside his head decided to smash a hammer into his skull. The brunette shot him a worried glance, helped him stand somewhat upright and sighed.

"Or never mind... Come on, let's get you to bed." He wrapped his arm around Miwa's slim waist and walked him to the bottom of the stairs. Kai grunted.

"How the hell did you even get down in that condition?"

"Dunno... Well I was already in the kitchen when the doorbell rang..." Miwa mumbled, grinning weakly.

_So he was out of bed already anyway... Just how oblivious to his own condition he is? He notices in a split second if someone else is not feeling well_, Kai mused. Slowly, they made their way to upstairs. The staircase only had fifteen stairs – they had counted them so many times when they were kids –, but it felt more like thirty. They had to stop three times because Miwa couldn't breathe properly, and the blonde was gripping the railway knuckles white for the whole time, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead.

Kai opened the door to Miwa's room and they carefully made their way through school books, clothes, three headphone sets, leftover chocolate boxes from the Valentine's Day and love letters mostly of the same origin; a "controlled chaos", as the blonde liked to call it. Kai just thought it was simply an awful mess. The only organized spot in the room was a shelf filled with old pictures, diaries and stuff. The desk was filled with Vanguard cards, pens and drabbled notes. Kai's brows twitched in annoyance. _He's back to doing his homework on the floor again... Baka. _

Miwa collapsed on his king-sized bed and wrapped the blanket around himself, shivering lightly. Kai closed the curtains and walked out of the room in order to find a thermometer. It was quite easy to find; apparently the rest of Miwa's family knew that things were supposed to be put back where they were taken.

Kai walked back to the room, placed the thermometer under Miwa's tongue and waited. After a while it beeped, causing Miwa to frown slightly at the shrill sound. Kai took the thermometer and sighed. 100.8 was not that bad; it could have been a lot worse too.

"So, how exactly did you end up in this condition on your birthday?" Kai asked.

"Mh... It started raining yesterday when I was walking home from your place... And I was tired so I kinda fell asleep in wet clothes... Heh..." Miwa's voice was hoarse and tired. He coughed weakly a few times as Kai stared at him face blank but turquoise eyes showing utter disbelief.

Of course he knew that Miwa wasn't the best at taking care of himself, but he was always acting like a mother, taking care of others and pointlessly warning them of even the most insignificant things, so it hadn't even crossed the brunette's mind that Miwa could actually be so careless when it came to himself. Kai briefly thought that he should have been at least a bit angry, but he just couldn't. He was simply way too stunned by the fact that the guy who told him to dry his hair properly, always remember to take an umbrella and change into dry clothes at the second they got inside was actually sick because he had walked in yesterday's insane downpour _without_ an umbrella and fallen asleep in wet clothes.

"I'm gonna make you some tea", Kai announced after a moment of silence and left the room again.

* * *

Miwa drank his tea in silence, thanked Kai with a ghost of his usual smile and fell asleep. The brunette looked around, thinking. The original plan was ruined since Miwa was sick, but he didn't want to leave his blonde without a present. Or well, he could cook later. Right now the mess around him was irritating him so much he couldn't even think straight. And he had nothing to do anyway; he could as well clean Miwa's room into a somewhat decent condition.

First he collected all the cards on Miwa's desk into one neat pile and the notes in another, vaguely noticing how detailed and thoroughly thought they were. He gathered the books and piled them on the desk too; even he wouldn't touch Miwa's shelves. Next he took all the Valentine's presents, piling the cards neatly and placing most of the chocolates on the floor, next to the desk.

He was almost finished with folding all the hoodies and jackets – who the hell needed that many of them, anyway? – when he noticed Miwa waking up. The blonde coughed a few times and curled up, shivering lightly. Kai put another pink, short-sleeved hoodie down and walked to Miwa's bed. One cerulean eye cracked open and pale lips muttered incoherently something like "cold".

Kai dropped his bluish gray jacket on the floor, climbed to the bed like it was the most natural thing in the world – well, wasn't the first time anyway – and pulled his maybe-friend-maybe-lover closer to warm him up. A gentle look settled in the turquoise eyes and Kai placed a gentle kiss on Miwa's too warm forehead, causing the blonde to snuggle even closer.

"Get well soon, Taishi. Happy birthday. I love you."

**I think I made Miwa's room even messier than my own... ._. And yes, I know I wrote him to be quite a mother hen, but no can do. That's just how I imagine him around Kai, especially after episode 36 when he dragged Kai out of the underground fighters' place (which by the way was utterly adorable and hilarious scene). **

**But now, about Legion Mate and Kai's personality.  
**

**WHAT THE HELL. I mean sure, he's sweet as the chocolate I never got for the Valentine's, but I think it's going a bit overboard. I loved the fourth episode, though, especially because of those mindless fangirls Kai just scoffed off and who squealed like me when Miwa answered them xD That scene was also my inspiration for the chocolates and cards on Miwa's floor. I also got an inspiration for a Valentine's Day fic but I think that one has to wait xDIt kinda seemed like Kai was almost back to his usual self in the fourth episode, but I don't think it's gonna last...  
**

**So, I started writing this a bit after the first episode of Legion Mate came out. Like I said, I was worried that I'd make Kai too OOC. Well, a week later I found out that THE ANIME DID IT FOR ME ALREADY.**

**PS. My friend who has never watched Vanguard remembers the names of four characters! Kai, Miwa, Ren and Aichi. I think I talk a bit too much... :D**

**Reviews are appreciated, please tell me what you think ^.^**


End file.
